


Making Movies

by the_me09



Series: Starring [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Being recorded, Bottom Tony Stark, Kinktober, M/M, Porn Video, Quentin Beck is a slut, Sex Tapes, Sex Work, Top Quentin Beck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: When Beck asked if Tony wanted to make a movie, he thought Beck was just using a pick-up line. Turns out, Beck really does want to film them.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Tony Stark
Series: Starring [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985042
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Kinktober 2020 - the_me09





	Making Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day Twenty-Five - Being Recorded
> 
> Sequel to Hold It Against Me, but can stand on its own.

When Beck asked if Tony wanted to make a movie, he thought Beck was just using a pick-up line. Turns out, Beck really does want to film them. That’s totally fine, but he takes it very seriously, moving the lamps around Tony’s room, bringing in a lamp from the living room. He has no problem rearranging things how he likes. 

“Are you always this serious?” Tony asks, following Beck around, really just wanting to get his hands on that ass. 

“I’m always serious,” Beck says. He gives Tony a deadpan look that throws him off, but then his mouth twitches up at one corner. 

Tony huffs a laugh. Why is he so nervous all of the sudden? Something about Beck just throws him off his rhythm, he can’t get a read on the guy. 

Beck pulls out his Starkphone. 

“That’s the model you have?” Tony says before he can stop himself. 

“Employer provided,” Beck says, raising an eyebrow. 

Tony shakes his head. “I’ll send you the newest model tomorrow.” 

“You don’t have to buy me off,” Beck says. “I’m already here.” 

“That’s not what- I’m not trying to buy you off- just offering uh- you know…” Tony waves his hands. “Nevermind. I’m still sending you the phone, I want higher resolution sex videos,” he jokes. 

Beck gives him a sly grin. “Ah, so you’re getting me a new phone so I can send you dirty pictures.” 

Tony rolls his eyes, amused. “Exactly, yes.” 

Beck sets up his phone, propping it up against a stack of papers and books that Tony isn’t even sure how he acquired, let alone how they ended up in his room. He watches Beck stand by the bed, watching the screen, testing the angles. This is going to be the most professional sex tape Tony’s ever made. 

“Thought you didn’t want to sell our sex tape?” Tony says, trying to figure Beck out. 

Beck stops, frowns. “I don’t want to sell it.” 

“So why all the effort?” Tony sits on the bed. 

“I want it to look good, one of my degrees is in film,” Beck says. It’s clear he’s only half paying attention to Tony’s questions, completely focused on getting the recording set up. 

“You gonna show it to anyone?” Tony asks, curious. He wouldn’t have offered if he didn’t want anyone to see it. 

“Yeah,” Beck says and grins at Tony, back in the moment. “I’m going to show it to employees at my company when they ask how I got the start-up money.” 

Tony laughs, surprised. “I hope that’s not for a while.” 

Beck nods. “Not for a while.” He makes some adjustments, stands back, and gives a short nod. “We’re ready.” 

“Finally,” Tony sighs, pulling his shirt off. 

Beck huffs a laugh. “Is that how you always start things off? Just getting naked?” 

“How do you want to start this off?” Tony says, unbuttoning his pants. 

Beck steps close, cups Tony’s cheek, and kisses him. It’s absolutely filthy, deep and slick, tongues sliding against each other, Beck makes a soft breathy noise that seems to travel right to Tony’s dick. Beck pulls away, just barely, just enough to trace his tongue over Tony’s lips, to kiss him open mouthed, just enough to have Tony leaning forward chasing his mouth. It has Tony’s cock hard, his heart racing, he figured Beck was good, but this is beyond what he expected. And they’re only making out!

Next time Beck pulls away, when Tony leans forward there’s nothing there. He starts, jerking back, and looks down to see Beck smirking up at him. Tony is so off balance, and he’s not sure how Beck did it. Fantastic tongue should not make Tony feel like he’s drunk. It’s probably the lack of oxygen. 

“Fuck, you look good,” Tony says, his voice throaty. He groans when Beck pulls out Tony’s cock, stroking it loose and teasing. “Shouldn’t you be naked?” 

Beck hums, looks up at Tony from under his lashes. “Do you want me naked?” 

“God, yes,” Tony says, not caring how desperate he sounds. 

Beck glances at the camera, readjusts the two of them slightly. Tony goes wherever he says, watching Beck hungrily. He wants to run his hands over his hips, dig his fingers into that ass, spread his thighs wide. 

It’s like Beck knows how much Tony wants this, and draws it out, unbuttoning his shirt slowly, leaving it open and pushing his pants down. He’s a master manipulator because by the time he gets his underwear off Tony’s cock his leaking precome. Beck grins and licks the underside of Tony’s cock, staring up at him the whole time. 

Those fucking eyes, it’s like they’re beams that freeze him, trap him. Beck seems to know it, not breaking eye contact as he wraps his lips around Tony’s cock. He bobs his head, slurping messily, and Tony knows he’s seen this move in porn, but having it done to him is a million times hotter than watching it. Tony tangles his fingers in Beck’s hair, rocking his hips into that tight, sucking heat. 

“Hold on, I- fucking christ, if you don’t stop I’m going to come,” Tony says, panting. 

“Then come,” Beck says, raising his eyebrow, a dare in his eyes. Beck licks over the head of his cock, runs his lips along the shaft, all teasing, light touches. Tony groans, bites his lip, refuses to give in to Beck’s challenge. He is not going to come this quickly, and this easily, over a blow job.

Beck kisses the tip and stands up. There’s spit all down his chin, and his lips are even redder than before. Tony was not prepared for this. Beck pushes him onto the bed, glancing at his phone to make sure the camera has a perfect view. Tony runs his hands over Beck, up his ribs, his back, down to his ass. He doesn’t care how it looks on camera, Beck is the director. 

“Tony,” Beck moans softly, straddling his lap. 

There’s something a little off about the way Beck says his name, the way he’s been acting. All the blood in Tony’s brain has fled to his dick, so he’s struggling to figure out what it is that’s bugging him. 

Tony grabs Beck’s hips and grinds up against him. He needs to calm down, breathe deep, and not come too soon. What is he, a teenager? Beck bites his lip and makes a noise that sounds familiar, circling his hips in Tony’s lap. Tony kisses over his jaw, his neck, getting his mouth on as much skin as possible. He spreads Beck open and teases his fingers over Beck’s hole, gets another breathy noise.

Yeah something is bugging him. Tony bites Beck’s lower lip and gets a groan in response that’s deeper; Beck’s hips give a little twitch. 

“C’mon, fuck me,” Beck says breathlessly. 

That’s it, that’s- he sounds like a porno. The perfect whimpers, moans, and breathy noises. It’s like Beck’s just performing for the camera, not really getting into the sex. Tony leans back, looking up at Beck. He’s just barely flushed, his cock is hard, but the way he looks at Tony has about as much heat as the way he glances at the camera. 

“We don’t have to do this,” Tony says, frowning. 

Beck blinks, confused. “I know?” 

“It just seems like you’re not really into it.” Tony rests his hands on Beck’s thighs. God, they’re nice thighs, but he doesn’t want to get between them just for some video, or bragging rights, or because Beck thinks this will get him a raise. 

Beck glances down at his dick and back at Tony. “Really?” 

“Yeah, really,” Tony says, serious. “I don’t know why you’re doing this, you said you don’t need the money, but you’re acting like we’re making a feature film up here.” 

“Are you afraid I’m going to sell it? What’s your problem?” Beck says, getting defensive. “Is it not perfect porn enough for you?” 

“It’s too perfect porn. You’re making all the right noises, sounds like you’re just going through the motions.” Tony is aware on some level how stupid this sounds. Beck does sound into it, seems enthusiastic, but Tony didn’t hit on him just to fuck eighteen year old porn-star Beck. He’s way more into older, obsessive, weird, angry employee Beck. 

Beck pushes away, climbs off Tony’s lap with a disgusted look. “You know what, nevermind. I don’t know what you want from me.” Beck grabs his phone, stops recording. “This was a bad idea anyway.” 

Tony closes his eyes. Yeah, it is a bad idea, very bad, but Tony still wants to do it. 

“Wait, hey, just, hold on a minute,” Tony says, pinching the bridge of his nose. He drops his hand, opens his eyes, to find Beck staring at him, a mingled look of hunger and hostility. Beck looks wary, ready to bolt. “What if you fuck me?” 

Beck raises both eyebrows. “I thought you wanted to fuck me?” 

“Not if you’re going to be weird perfect porn partner Beck,” Tony says then snaps his mouth shut. 

Beck crosses his arms. “Maybe that’s just what I sound like?” 

“Or maybe you’re a pretty good actor,” Tony shoots back. 

They stare at each other. Tony waits for Beck to turn and leave, but he doesn’t. He sets his phone in a new spot, within reach it seems like. 

“Fine, but I’m still recording it,” Beck says. 

“Fine with me.” Tony shrugs. He grabs some lube out of the bedside drawer and tosses it to Beck. This isn’t exactly the fuck he had in mind, but it’s better than listening to those fake noises. 

Tony lies back on the bed, spreading his legs. Beck rearranges them so the camera has a better view before he looms over Tony and kisses him. The kisses have more of an edge, still messy, still hot, but sharper, like Beck wants to make Tony squirm. 

Tony doesn’t even hear the snick of the lube, just feels two slick fingers against his ass, one slipping inside him. This is definitely a better idea, Beck’s hands are large, his fingers long, and the way he’s playing with Tony’s ass, opening him up is too good. Tony squirms on Beck’s fingers, arching and trying to push down on them, as he slips in two and then three. 

“Are you ready for my cock?” Beck asks, voice low, silky. Jesus, does he get all his lines from porn? 

Tony’s struck with a thought that maybe- maybe he was too harsh on Beck earlier. The kid got into porn at eighteen, probably had only a little experience, if any, of sex outside of that. Maybe that’s how he’s been with all his partners and they just never knew. Do other people want porn perfect sex?

“Oh yeah, fuck me, you animal,” Tony says with a laugh. He looks up at Beck and catches the way he rolls his eyes, but he’s still grinning. 

Beck grabs his thighs, pushes them up, and sets his cock to Tony’s hole. It’s a lot bigger than Beck’s fingers. Tony’s stomach tightens in anticipation. It’s been awhile since his last really good fuck. He’s pretty sure this is going to be good. Beck glances at the camera, shifts, and then shakes his head. He leans over Tony and grabs his phone. 

“Ready for your close-up?” Beck smirks, panning the camera over Tony’s body. 

He’s made sex tapes before, he’s no stranger to being recorded, but there’s something about the way Beck looks at him, the way he’s so pleased to be capturing this that has Tony harder than before, aching, squirming under the camera. Beck breathes out shakily. 

“C’mon,” Tony says, wrapping his legs around Beck’s waist. 

Beck gets one hand between them, guides his cock to Tony’s hole again, and he still has the phone in his other hand. 

“Jesus, you have no idea how hot you look like this,” Beck whispers, and that sounds a lot more genuine. Tony arches his back, trying to force Beck’s cock into him. 

“I have an idea,” Tony grins. “Fill me up, stud.” 

Beck laughs at that, a surprised, warm sound. Tony is about to get a lot more grabby, but Beck pushes into him then, pushing the breath out of his lungs. Oh fuck, he feels even bigger than Tony expected. He can picture the way it’ll look on screen, his ass opening up, Beck’s cock flushed, hard, spreading him wide, disappearing inside him. 

Shit, that’s hot. Tony digs his fingers into the bed, circling his hips on Beck’s cock. 

“Oh fuck,” Beck moans. Once he’s bottomed out he rocks his hips a few times, then leans over Tony to set the phone on the nightstand again. The way he looks at Tony makes heat bloom low in his gut. 

He drags Beck down into another filthy kiss, moans into his mouth when Beck starts moving. Tony lets himself forget about being recorded, about the awkwardness earlier, and just feels. It’s rare when he can get his brain to shut off, but damn if Beck doesn’t fuck like a pro. He varies his pace, fucking Tony hard and fast until he thinks he’s going to come, until he’s tugging on Beck’s hair, and then slows, fucks him in long deep strokes that have Tony flying. That doesn’t even cover what he does with his hands, his mouth, kissing and biting at Tony, down his neck, his chest, grabs at his hips, his ass, his hair, tugging his head back to kiss Tony harder. He lets Beck do whatever he wants, riding the wave of pleasure, thinking each crest will bring him over the edge, but it never does. 

“Fuck, please,” Tony whimpers, his voice hoarse from moaning. 

They’re both sheened with sweat, Beck’s whole chest is flushed, stomach muscles jumping as he keeps rocking his hips. 

“You first,” Beck teases, breathless. “Come on my cock.” 

It’s been literal years since Tony came without touching his cock, but the look in Beck’s eyes, the raspy dip of his voice, the way Tony’s been teetering on the edge for at least a half an hour, all helps to finally push him over. He arches up off the bed, pushing his head into the pillows as he comes, whole body locking up. 

Beck swears, says something, but Tony’s ears aren’t working, sound is all mushy. He’s still coming, clenching around Beck, and then he feels a burst of heat inside him, hears Beck groan. 

It takes Tony far too long to get his head on straight after that. Beck is sprawled half on him, cock still buried in his ass, though softening rapidly. 

Beck shifts and his cock slips out. Tony lets out a totally involuntary noise, a whimper that startles him out of the post-orgasm haze he’d been feeling. Beck grins down at him. 

“Maybe I should leave my phone on record if you’re gonna tempt me into round two,” Beck says, smirking.

Tony waves a hand. His bones feel liquified. “I don’t think I can handle a round two.” 

Beck grabs his phone, pulls away. Tony holds back his whimper that time, but hell, it’s cold without Beck on top of him. He looks down and realizes Beck is filming between his legs. Heat climbs up Tony’s neck, but he clenches, bearing down a little so Beck’s come will slide out of him. 

Tony cannot wait to watch this tape.


End file.
